Sablon:In The News
Az abatbázisban levő karakterek galéráját a DC Kézikönyv oldalon tekinthetitek meg. 100px|right *Megjelent a DC Szuperhősök Sorozat második része, Superman-nel, az Acélember ólom-másával. Superman karakterbemutató füzet, benne az Acélember bemutatása. Barátok és szövetségesek valamint az ellenségek rövid bemutatása. A Krypton titkai Klasszikus történetek összefoglalója. News Archive - 2008 * ''The Mindscape of Alan Moore'' coming to DVD September 30th * Fans unite to save the House of Superman * New details about upcoming Green Lantern film * DC Reacquires Archie Characters * Mortal Kombat vs. the DC Universe! * DC and Warner Bros hold a superhero summit * Artist Michael Turner passes away at age 37 * Artist Jim Mooney passes away * SPOILER: A classic hero returns to the DCU * DC Nation #107 * Batman: Gotham Knight coming to DVD * DC Nation #104 * Steve Gerber passes away at the age of 60 * Christopher Nolan talks about Dark Knight * A Lantern of a Different Color * [http://www.dccomics.com/comics/?cm=8966 JUSTICE LEAGUE: THE NEW FRONTIER SPECIAL] - Celebrating the DVD release of the New Frontier movie comes this collection of never before seen stories including "New Frontier: The Lost Chapter," with script and art by Darwyn Cooke. * [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=145620 Superman vs. Hollywood: How Fiendish Producers, Devious Directors, and Warring Writers Grounded an American Icon] - review at Newsarama. * Dark Knight star Heath Ledger found dead in his Manhattan apartment. Ledger plays the role of the Joker in the upcoming sequel to 2005's Batman Begins. Full story News Archive - 2007 *Warner Bros. announces New Frontier DVD, including Super Heroes United!: The Complete Justice League History. Full story at Newsarama. * Impulse co-creator Mike Wieringo passes away at the age of 44. (Full story at Newsarama) * Warner Bros has announced a live-action Teen Titans movie, written by Superman/Batman writer, Mark Verheiden. (Full Story). * Warner Brothers releases Superman: Doomsday, an original animated movie to DVD on Tuesday, September 18th, 2007. * Dwayne McDuffie has been announced as the next writer of Justice League of America, replacing Brad Meltzer. (Full Story). * DC has announced the cancellation of Flash: The Fastest Man Alive and the return of the second Flash series with the creative team of Mark Waid and Daniel Acuna. (Full Story). * Warner Bros has announced that a Metal Men movie is in the works. (Full Story). * Batman artist Marshall Rogers passes away at the age of fifty-seven (Full story). * Deadman and Doom Patrol creator Arnold Drake passes away at the age of eighty-three. (Full Story). * Maggie Gyllenhaal will replace Katie Holmes as Rachel Dawes in the next Batman movie, The Dark Knight. (Full Story). * DC has announced a new weekly series, Countdown, to debut in May. (Full Story). * Buffy the Vampire Slayer creator Joss Whedon drops out of Wonder Woman movie project. Full story at Whedonesque. News Archive - 2006 * Green Lantern creator Martin Nodell passes away at the age of ninety-one (Obituary). * Golden Age artist Jack Burnley passes away (full story). *Marc Guggenheim has been announced as the new regular writer for Flash: The Fastest Man Alive, replacing Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo with issue #9. (Full Story). * Batman Begins director Christopher Nolan brings Heath Ledger on board to play the Joker in The Dark Knight (Full Story). * Metamorpho, the Teen Titans, Green Arrow and the Huntress are slated to receive the Year One treatment in 2007. DC editorial VP Dan Didio gives the full story. * Oliver Queen - the Green Arrow becomes a recurring character on Smallville beginning with Season six. Check out the Green Arrow page at Kryptonsite. * The Legion of Super-Heroes appears on the small-screen in fall of 2006 on the Kids WB. * Martian Manhunter makes his first official live-action debut on Smallville! See ComicBookMovie for pics and more. Category:Section Templates